Fafnir (Final Fantasy XII)
Fafnir is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII. Originally sealed by Gran Kiltias Anastasis, the monster was released upon the Gran Kiltias' death. It roamed the Silverflow's End area of the Paramina Rift during snowstorms, and causes constant rainfall at Mt. Bur-Omisace. The Kiltias Ieeha, who set up the mark for it, took his fellow Kiltias to fight Fafnir to keep it away from Mt. Bur-Omisace. But by the time the player party slew the monster, Ieeha was among those already dead at the monster's hands, with only his ring left behind. His death was not in vain, as Fafnir's defeat and Ieeha's sacrifice allowed the residents of Mt. Bur-Omisace to begin anew and rebuild what they lost. It is the hardest normal mark in the entire game. Clan Primer Hunt 31: Wyrms Wrath's Renewal Petitioner: Ieeha Petitioner's Location: Mt Bur-Omisace *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Fafnir (Rank VII). The petitioner is Ieeha at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace. *''Ieeha has already left to face the mark. Instead, you speak with Relj who tells you that the dangerous wyrm, Fafnir, once sealed away by the Gran Kiltias Anastasis, has reemerged, and can be found amidst a blizzard by Silverflow's End in the Paramina Rift. Hunt accepted. *''Fafnir defeated! However, it seems that Ieeha has already perished, leaving naught but a ring behind. Report to Relj at the Temple Approach on Mt Bur-Omisace. *''Hunt reported. Relj swears to carry on Ieeha's devotion to the revitalization of the holy city.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VII Mark Classification: ??? "A fiendish Wyrm possessed of great Intellect, yet great Avarice withal, sparing no Evil in the Pursuit of its Desires. Once, seeking the Relics of the Dynast-King kept in the Stilshrine of Miriam, did it challenge the Gran Kiltias Anastasis Himself, but was defeated, being then secured in the Depths of Paramina Rift. Most unfortunately, with the Gran Kiltias' Passing, its Bonds failed and it attacked Mt Bur-Omisace. One of the Devout, seeking Aid, posted a Bill for this Mark." Finding Fafnir As stated in the hunt conditions, Fafnir can only be found at Silverflow's End, during a raging snowstorm. Talking with Relj will trigger the condition, but the weather will always change if the party passes through the Frozen Brook. Instead, rent a chocobo, and ride to the south west (left, according to the map) from Mt. Bur-Omisace. No matter what you do, do not enter the Frozen Brook. Circle around toward Silverflow's End, then dispatch the chocobo and enter. If you do it correctly, Fafnir will be waiting. Another way is to simply zone in and out of The Feywood until the Paramina Rift appears to be in a blizzard, and then go straight to Silverflow's End. The blizzard should not cease before the players arrives there. Battle Make sure all the Remedy Lores are mastered and a great supply of Remedy at the ready, or Chronos Tear before this fight. At the start of the battle, immediately dispel Fafnir's positive status, because leaving a Bravery status in Fafnir is considered as proof of valor, or walking suicide, as he will deal massive amount of physical attacks. At the start of the fight, Fafnir mainly has two attacks, standard attack and Rake. He'll also cast Silencega continuously so Echo Herbs or Remedy will be greatly needed, occasionally if all of the party members Silence status are cured, Fafnir will re-cast again. Even with constant Bubble status, it is highly recommended to cast Protect/Protectga from time to time to have more advantages. When a small portion of his life is drained, he'll start to use "White Breath" an non-elemental attack with chances of inflicting Stop. He'll also cast Sleepga, which can be lethal if the party is already in a weakened state. If it seems that the party are losing this battle, run away from Fafnir, hide behind the rocks and re-heal, buff, and re-organize their strategy. When about half of his HP is drained, he'll start to use Shock magick, which hits about 3000 damages and above, cast Shell, or Shellga to reduce the damage, though it is possible to avoid this attack by hiding behind the stones when Fafnir readies. When Fafnir's health hits critical, his attack starts to chain, and most of the time he will use "White Breath" over and over again. Make sure that at least one party member is out of his attack range while he's using "White Breath". Should any members get KO'ed from Fafnir's "White Breath", only revive them at a safe distance. Fafnir's attacks grows stronger as he's falling, a constant use of buffs is very needed. Another key point is to make sure of using Scourge or Bio to inflict Sap status on Fafnir, and repeatedly using Shear and Expose to lower Fafnir's physical and magical defenses, since his HP is almost impossible to be brought down to 0, except by the most powerful Quickening Attacks, and/or the most powerful Black Magicks, such as Thundaga, which he's weak against, as well as Scathe. You might also want to consider Summoning the Esper Adrammelech to do your dirty work, but make sure to protect him at all costs, especially casting Regen and Bubble on him. Slowga and Immobilize might also work on Fafnir, but only temporarily, so you might have to be very careful about using them. An alternate, simpler strategy is to equip Mirror Mails to all characters and stand behind the huge rock on the battlefield, forcing Fafnir to only cast Shock and Silencega, both of which are reflected back at him. While he is doing this, you should switch your healing gambits from Curaja to X-Potion, as well as turn off all other stable gambits you might have with you, and the characters are free to reflect spells at Fafnir. Also if an extra character is recruited to use as a meat shield, the party could just be equipped with Reflect Rings/Mirror Mails and hide behind the tank in one of the gaps beside the big rock. You must have Arise, Regen, Curaja/ X-Potion and Bubble at all times in order to protect your party from harm. Keep on the pressure upon Fafnir with strong physical weapon attacks, such as the Zodiac Spear, and [Deathbringer. Note: As always, retreat to the one of the gaps beside the big rock and heal/swap/Charge your party members whenever their MP/HP bars are very low. Rewards: *7000 gil *Assassin's Arrows *Teleport Stone The player will also receive a Ring of Light after the battle, but gives it to the petitioner upon completion of the mark. Related Enemies *Ash Wyrm *Shield Wyrm *Lindwyrm (mark) *Ring Wyrm (mark) *Yiazmat (elite mark) *Tiamat (boss) *Elder Wyrm (boss) *Hell Wyrm (boss) Category:Marks